Serena's First Kiss
by Princess Sere14
Summary: After being convinced to go on a blind date Raye set up, Serena starts looking forward to it...that is until she meets him. He is a complete jerk! Is there a reason for his actions? Can this work between Serena and Darien?


Title: Serena's First Kiss  
By: Princess Sere14  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey everyone! This is my first fic. I know it is totally late for Valentines Day stories, but I just got around to posting it. Anyway, please read my story! Oh, and before I forget, a special thanks to Lisa for helping me post this!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does. ^_^  
***************  
A first kiss is something you never forget. I know I'll never forget mine at least. It happened very fast and in the oddest manner. It all started with a blind date.  
  
~Late at night~  
"You did what?! I can't believe that you had the nerve to do that to me!" the blond haired beauty cried..  
"Calm down Serena. I thought you would like to go on a date on Valentines Day instead of being alone and anyway, the guy I set you up with is perfect for you." Raye replied.  
"You thought I would like going on a date with a complete and utter stranger? See if it was someone I knew and liked I wouldn't mind going out with but a stranger, I do mind!" Serena said.  
"At least give the guy a chance Serena." Amy said.  
"Why? It's not like we're going to fall madly in love or something." the blond replied sarcastically.   
"You don't know that unless you go out with him Sere." Raye said.  
"You know guys it's getting late and I want to go to sleep so could you leave?" the blond asked yawning to prove her point.  
"Not until you agree to go out with Darien. He is tall with broad shoulder, has black hair, he has the most gorgeous blue eyes you've ever seen, and he dimples when he smiles. So, will you go out with him?" Raye asked again.  
'He sounds like a real hunk. Maybe I should go out with him,' Serena thought. "Okay, I'll go out with him."  
"Great," Amy said. The two girls left, leaving Serena to think about things.  
~*~  
"No, no, no." the blond beauty said as she threw items of clothing out of her closet (which made her already messy room even messier) but she could not find a dress for her date. "I'll just have to go shopping today." She decided to call her friends and see if they would go with her. Only Raye and Mina could come.  
  
~4 hours later~  
"Haven't you seen anything you like yet Serena? We've been here almost four hours and my feet are killing me." the raven-haired beauty asked impatiently.  
"You know we like shopping but not for this long." Mina said. As her friends continued to complain, Serena continued to look for a dress, not paying any attention to them. Suddenly she cried, "Look guys! There's the dress I want." Their heads snapped in the direction to where she was pointing. The dress was a soft pink and made of silk. "Come on guys," she called over her shoulder as the hurried into the store where she had seem the dress. She grabbed her size off the rack and paid for it at the cashier. Then she went to a shoe store and found a pair of light pink sandals. She paid for them and left the store.  
"Finally," sighed the other girls happily.  
  
The girls left shortly after Serena reached home. She had a couple of hours before her date so she busied herself with things around the house. About an hour before her date she began to dress and apply her makeup carefully. She styled her hair in the usual two buns, or meatballs, as everyone called it. From the middle of her meatballs her long golden hair flowed down. They she started down the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom step the door bell rang. She hurried to the door and opened it. There in the doorway a broad, lean figure was framed. 'He's even cuter than what I imagined, maybe this will-'  
"Here," he said gruffly, interrupting her thoughts.  
"What" she asked not knowing what he meant.  
"The flowers are for you."  
"Oh...thanks," she said as she put them in the vase.  
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
"How about a restaurant?"  
"Fine."  
  
On the way to the restaurant there was complete silence except for a cough here and there. But Serena didn't have the slightest idea of what he was thinking.   
'Man, she is beautiful, I with things could work out for us but I know what I have to do.'  
  
At the restaurant, the waitress took their order. While the food was being prepared, Serena tried to make conversation with Darien but none of the topics she picked or questions she asked him got a response from him. 'He hears me so why doesn't he answer me?' Serena thought angrily. By the time the food arrived Serena had totally given up so they ate in complete silence. Darien paid the bill and they left.  
  
All the while back Serena was fuming. 'I'll just not say anything,' she told herself. 'I'll just make sure Raye or anyone of my friends never set me up on a blind date again. I am so going to get Raye for this!'  
Finally when they reached Serena's home she couldn't stand it no longer and burst out angrily, "What is your problem?! I try being nice to you, but all you do is ignore me, be rude, and just a plain jerk!"  
  
Darien gruffly replied, "How would you act if someone forced you to go on a date with someone you didn't know!" 'That's not why you're acting this way, it's because you don't want your heart broken again,' a little voice in the back of Darien's mind said.  
"Hello, my friends did the same thing to me, but you don't see me being a jerk. Now do you?!" No girl had ever spoken to him like this before, yet he wasn't mad he somehow felt drawm to her. He leaned over brushing his lips against hers.  
  
When he pulled away he saw a confused and another look that he thought was anger on her face.   
"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I don't know what came-" Before he could finish what he was saying the blond beauty leaned over and kissed him deeply. It was clear that both had feelings for each other. When she finally pulled herself away from him she told him, "It's getting late, I've got to go. Maybe we could go out again sometime soon."  
"Yeah, I would like that and Serena...?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm..sorry for being a...jerk."  
"That's okay."  
  
They met in one more passionate kiss before Serena pushed the door open to leave. As she walked to her door she thought, 'The worst night of my life turned in the best night of my life and I got my first kiss.'  
*****************  
So...what do you think? Please review and let me know.  
*****************  
Lisa's Notes:  
Hey minna, Lisa here! I hope you enjoyed my friend's story, but don't forget to review!!!! Oh, and be sure to read the new chapter (chapter 10) to my story, "Bonded By Love," to be posted soon!! Thanks! 


End file.
